Shadow of an Angel
by Silverridge1739
Summary: The Shadow is a supreme force- three teenage girls with one mission- to kill Angel. But soon, Jace- as stubborn and cold as she tries to be- can't bring herself to kill the little girl. With her sisters egging her on, how will she save Angel?


I glided out over the world, my wings silent and true. My silver eyes glittered in the moonlight and my long black wings beat soundlessly, the

aqua streaks shining. A thin, delicate circlet rested on my head, and my long black hair whipped back and forth in the wind, longing to be free

of it's tight braid. My loose cotton shirt ruffled in the breeze, and my black leggings clung to my legs. Below me, six figures flapped, talking

and chattering, completely oblivious to the fact that they were being followed. I allowed myself a satisfied grimace. They would regret it.

Behind me, though I couldn't hear them, were my sisters Jessica and Cat. Together, we were unstoppable. And Max's so called flock couldn't

do a thing. Except the dark haired boy. Fang. He might be trouble. He didn't seem to be affected by anything, and though I would never tell

my sisters, I secretly admired the way he moved, so sure and confident. He could totally fit in with us. But his girlfriend Max, she would have

to go. She was too impulsive, too talkative, too protective. If she never let her little flock go, they would never learn how to survive in the

world. I learned that the hard way.

If you must know, my sisters aren't actually my sisters. At least, not by blood. We all have similar stories though. You know, grew up in a dog

kennel, experimented on daily, tested nightly, fed every week or so, give or take a few days. But, we were the Shadow. A supreme force.

Because we had something no other flock could have. We had the power to shapeshift.

Sure, it wasn't like we asked to be kidnapped and live our life in dog crates. But, if I had the choice to grow up normal, I would never in a

million years have taken it. Because, the big difference between the flock and us was that our parents had wings too. And we liked it. In

some ways, we even thank the School, because they granted us supreme abilities. I can turn invisible, I can shapeshift into a muscular black

panther, I can see perfectly in the dark, I have the highest IQ recorded in human history and otherwise, and, above all, I have the power to

hunt down the flock. And so, as I soared over them, I marveled at how happy they were. How could they stand to be so joyous, so fun-

loving? Didn't they have a purpose, a job?

"Jace?" Cat whispered behind me, and I loop around to fly next to her.

"Yeah?" I mutter, keeping my eyes on the flock.

"Where's the other one?"

"The other what?" I snap, eyes sweeping over the flock one more time. Still six.

"There used to be seven, remember? The supermodel idiot?" I froze, dropping five meters in the process.

"What?" I asked hoarsely, eyes scanning the horizon, searching for the seventh member.

"Drop!" Jessica hisses, and without question, we all fold in our wings and plummet to the ground like stones. Twisting my neck, I see a dark

blur shoot over where we were.

"They know." I murmur as I regain my balance and regain altitude. Jessica and Cat were silent. This meant we had to split. But first, we

needed what we came here for.

We circled low, just above the flock, all turning invisible in sync. If the silly flock looked up now, all they would see is the night sky, and maybe

a slight haziness in the air, but other than that, the Shadow was silent. Thankfully, we all could still see each other- we weren't quite that

advanced yet. Slowly, our circling brought us closer and closer to the unknowing flock. The updrafts from their wings ruffled my hair, making

me grimace as a stray piece got caught in my mouth. Bleah. I held up three long, perfect fingers, and counted down. 3...2...1- I pounced,

snatching up the littlest one- the one with the pretty blond hair and large blue eyes, and soared away. She kicked and struggled, even turning

into some kind of creepy bird at some point, but she couldn't get out of my savage grasp. Behind me, shouts erupted as Cat and Jessica

slammed into the flock, one from each side, and started grappling with them. Cat and Jessica flipped sides and then grabbed Max and Fang,

leaving the other three, weaker ones, to wonder where the heck they'd gone. Of course, I didn't actually see any of that, but that was what

we'd planned, and we never strayed from the plan. Ever.


End file.
